lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpix
"Don't you see, Lycor? We are exact equals, both physically and mentally. We were destined to fight! Neither of us can be rid of the other until one of us is destroyed." —Scorpix to his nemesis. Scorpix is an RPC created by JGREAD. He was a warlord of the Scorpion Tribe, and one of the leaders of the Crawler Empire. Scorpix was one of The 4 Supreme Crawler Commanders, and the "blood brother" of Scorponok. Scorpix was the "evil" (from a certain point of view) counterpart to Lycor, equaling the lion both physically and mentally. As a result, the two generals came into constant clash. Scorpix appeared to all the tribes to be a dictatorial "Supreme Leader" of the Scorpion Tribe, but this was actually an act, to cover up his plan to shift the Scorpions toward democracy. Biography Early Life As one of many primitive arachnids living at the bottom of The Gorge of Eternal Depth, Scorpix was orphaned at a young age when Spiders trapped and killed his parents. Because of this, Scorpix developed a grudge against spiders, which only grew over time. Scorpix met fellow orphan Scorponok, and the two scorpions teamed up to find food, developing a symbiotic-like relationship. Evolution When Gorillas dropped a large amount of chi orbs into the Gorge, Scorpix, along with most of the arachnids and Bats, drank the chi and evolved into larger, more intelligent beings. Scorpix was particularly one of the smartest scorpions. After the three new tribes went through the underground tunnels discovered by Bliston, they ended up in the Outland jungle. Both Bliston and Scorm earned the respect of Scorpix. He and Scorponok were the first supporters of Scorm's leadership outside of his own family, and they both helped to convince the rest of the scorpions that Scorm should be king. Scorpix participated in small territorial wars with the Spider Tribe, widening the gap between the Spiders and the other two Outland tribes, and providing Scorpix with equal war experience as the inland generals. Military Destiny After the scorpions took over a third of the Outlands and began studying the inland tribes, Scorpix spent much of his time researching Chima's history. As a ruthless and calculating tactician, Scorpix took a particular interest in the art of war. He came to admire the battle strategies of Lion Field Marshal Lycor and generals Ryloth and Gokart II, among others. Scorpix often conferred with Balthazar, and the two war buffs had many meetings to discuss past and future strategies. It was no surprise that Scorpix pursued a military career. Groomed by King Scorm and supported by Scorponok, Scorpix quickly ascended through the ranks of the new scorpion army, and became Scorm's first general. Scorpix, while still loyal to the King, began recruiting many spies directly under his command, creating a secret intelligence agency headed by Scorponok. Life in the New Castle Soon after reaching the rank of Scorpion Second-in-Command, Scorpix was warmly welcomed into the newly-finished Scorpion Cavern Castle by Scorm, who introduced him to Prince Scorpio. After Scorm was out of earshot, Scorpio tried to convince Scorpix that Scorm was evil. In response, Scorpix told Scorpio that good and evil were subjective terms. He then patted the young man on the shoulder and advised him to remember that. While having lunch in an exotic Outland dining area, Scorpix was followed by Scorpio, Scortica Breen, and Queen Scorpia, who talked with him about the new Aperture Mesa research facility beneath the castle. After finishing lunch, Scorpix joined them on a tour of the facility. During the tour, Scorpix inquired about the creation of any new weapons or vehicles, and Scortica revealed the strange new substance, Repulsion Gel. Alliance with the Bats At that moment, the tour was interrupted by the explosive entrance of Bliston and a strike team of bats, who were there to rescue a captive bat test subject. Wasting no time, Scorpix leapt into his Golden Stinger Tank and went through the halls of Sector C with a few scorpion troops. They came into contact with one of the bats' Wing Strikers, and Scorpix took down the vehicle with his tank. He then suggested that Scortica use the technology from the fallen Wing Striker to create flying vehicles for the scorpions (this paved the way for the Stinger-Copters). Later, Scorpix discovered that Bliston had taken two scorpion soldiers captive and left a handwritten negotiation note to ensure strong relations between the bats and scorpions. Scorpix presented the note to Scortica, who was angered by it, but Scorpix agreed with the letter, told Scorm the event was a simple misunderstanding, and sent scorpions into the jungle, where they negotiated with Bliston for the release of the captive scorpions, and the beginning of an official Bat-Scorpion alliance. This chain of events (along with Bliston and Scorm's earlier discussions about the future of their tribes) proved to be the birth of the Crawler Empire. Pre-War Activity Scorpix heard a gorilla helicopter approaching the HQ, and at first thought it to be the bats returning. Scorpix became acquainted with Gorbav, who was there to speak to Scorm. Gorbav proposed an alliance with the scorpions, which interested Scorpix. Unfortunately, however, Scorm declined. While observing their meeting, Scorpix deduced that the gorillas were the beings who'd dropped the chi into the Gorge. Scorpix noticed that the denial of the gorilla alliance seemed to be the only thing the brothers Scorm and Scortica currently agreed on. Scorpix then accompanied Scorpio on a trip to Black Fang Mountain, where Balthazar was currently in charge following Bliston's brief disappearance. After being carried to the entrance at the top of the mountain by Wing Strikers, Scorpix revealed that he had come to negotiate how much of Cavora's chi the scorpions would receive. Scorpix was happy to learn that the scorpions would receive 50% of the chi. After speaking to his friend some more about the future conflict with the inland tribes (and witnessing Bliston return and promote Balthazar to Grand Admiral), Scorpix departed from Black Fang Mountain, but left Scorpio, because he thought the Prince wasn't finished with his business there. Scorpix got into the passenger seat of a large, heavily guarded truck that was transporting half of Cavora's chi to Scorpion Cavern Castle. After returning safely to the castle, Scorpix organized the scorpion army and gave them a short but rousing speech. It took a while to figure out which members of the royal family would go to war and which would stay, and Scorpix began to lose his patience, but it was eventually worked out. Scorm, Scorpix, and Scorpio (who'd been returned) led the scorpion army to the meeting place in the Outland jungle with the bat army, where they listened to a speech from Bliston, powered up, and marched over the Outland Mountains, into The Great Desert. Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War After the Crawlers quickly took over the desert, Scorpix gave Scorm the map of Chima for use in further conquest. When gorillas came to the desert to negotiate for chi, Scorpix was open to negotiations, but waited for his King's response. Scorm was angered by the gorillas and refused to negotiate, which prompted Gorvan to threaten that the gorillas could have wiped the Crawlers off the face of the desert if they'd chosen to. Scorpix then told Scorm that the gorilla was obviously bluffing, and proceeded to the Bears' forest with twenty stinger tanks in tow. Bear Cave Clash Scorpix helped Bliston in the attack on the Bear Cave. During the battle, Scorpix' tank was crashed by a chi-powered Blitz Bridger. Scorpix then engaged in a duel with Blitz, and commented that he had finally found a worthy opponent. Their duel went deep into the cave itself, until being interrupted by some scorpion soldiers who wanted to help Scorpix. Blitz used the distraction to take hold of a tank's stinger, and used it to blast Scorpix all the way out of the cave. Scorpix got up, only to see the cave crumble in front of him, with Blitz and the other scorpions inside. At that moment, Bliston returned to the forest and asked Scorpix what had happened. Scorpix explained the prior events, and commented on the ambiguity of Blitz' fate. Interlude from the War Before he could proceed with conquering more territory, Scorpix was ordered by Scorm to accompany him in locating the Forgotten who did something with Scorpio. Scorpix begrudgingly agreed to halt his role in the war, and climbed into the gunner's seat of Scorm's fancy new car. They drove north into The Great Forest, and Scorm, upon spotting Spalyx Vance and Scorden Freeman in a Forgotten buggy, gave chase. Scorm drove his car into the Lion plains in the process, and Scorpix urgently warned Scorm that the lions would attack them for trespassing in their territory. Scorm didn't listen, and his car was blasted by lion helicopters, despite Scorpix' frantic pleas for negotiation. The car violently crashed as the Forgotten buggy drove away into the Great Forest. Scorpix survived the crash and crawled out of the damage. He quickly went to Scorm, but found that the King wasn't moving or breathing. Scorpix logically assumed that Scorm had been killed in the crash, and commented that Scorm should've listened to his warnings. As the lions arrived at the crash site, Scorpix quickly escaped before they searched the wreck. Changing Philosophy Using the Great Forest as cover, Scorpix made it back to the former bear territory and took control of the Scorpion Tribe after informing them of Scorm's death. The scorpions were sad to hear of their King's sudden fall, but accepted Scorpix as the new Supreme Leader of the Scorpion Tribe. During this brief period between battles, Scorpix thought a lot about Scorm's autocracy, and what it meant to be a king. Thinking about Scorm's downfall, and taking note of how many other tribes (even those that still had monarchs, such as the Lions and Bats) had evolved past the point of having absolute dictators, Scorpix came to the conclusion that the previous King's dictatorship was a sort of leadership that should be left in the past, and that a democratic republic with individual freedom was what the Scorpion Tribe should evolve into. However, Scorpix knew that, after being led by Scorm's monarchy for so long, the Scorpions wouldn't readily switch to such a drastically different kind of leadership. He also knew that Scorm's wife and brother, both still alive, might stop him from turning the Scorpion Tribe into a republic, so Scorpix put on an act to the Crawler Empire and the rest of Chima, remaining a Supreme Leader with absolute power, while secretly planning a slow and steady evolution of his people into a fair democracy. Battle of Rhino Territory After receiving a message from Bliston about the Empire's next targets, Scorpix regrouped the Scorpion Army and led it back to the Great Desert to meet up with Brakket (leading a large portion of the Bat Army) and Barney Balhoun (leading the Black Overwatch force). The three Crawler Commanders marched their armies north to Rhino lands. Although he was fully aware that this invasion was just a ploy from Bliston to distract the inland tribes from the future blockade and annexation of Eagle territory, this proved to be an important moment for Scorpix, as it was the first time he encountered Lycor on the battlefield. The strategies of Scorpix and Lycor kept the battle at a stalemate, and Scorpix eventually engaged in a one-on-one duel with his new nemesis. During the duel, Scorpix introduced himself, and revealed that he had long since studied Lycor's strategies of the past. Scorpix then left and took the bat and scorpion armies to their true target, leaving the Black Overwatch forces in Rhino lands so they could prove or disprove their usefulness to the Crawler cause. Duel in Eagle Spire After passing through the Crawler Forest (formerly the bear forest) and arriving at Eagle territory, Scorpix organized the bat and scorpion armies into a perimeter around the land, as Bliston annexed the land into the Crawler Empire. Now that he was the Supreme Leader of the Scorpion Tribe, Scorpix assigned himself Praetorian Guards to prevent any jealous rivals or assassins from usurping him. While meeting with his subordinate generals in the Eagle Spire, Scorpix encountered Lycor, who had slipped through the blockade. Scorpix was disappointed to see that his guards were defeated easily by Lycor, and resolved to upgrade them. Scorpix dueled Lycor in the spire, until their battle became a vehicle chase. When Ewinus intervened, both Scorpix' gold tank and Lycor's Mech-Tank crashed, and the two enemies engaged in a fistfight on a platform. Scorpix tried to throw Lycor off the platform, but Lycor got back up from the ledge. Eventually, their duel became a stalemate, as Scorpix and Lycor were evenly matched in every way, so Lycor left. Scorpix demanded that someone fire at Lycor's tank, but Lycor was still able to escape just before the blockade was permanently closed. Creating the Republic Immediately following Lycor's escape, the Crawler Empire was notified by the Chima Alliance that Scorm had survived the earlier crash, and, like his son, was imprisoned in the Lion Tribe's dungeons as leverage to end the war. However, Scorpix had lost faith in the leadership abilities of Scorm and Scorpio, viewing them as incompetent monarchs who hadn't been prepared for war; Scorpix' recently developed plan to shift the Scorpions into a republic was only strengthened by the revelation that Scorm lived. Scorpix didn't have limitless confidence in himself, though, and he formed a contingency plan to create a republic in advance, in case he was killed or captured before attaining his dream of democracy. In the tunnels the Crawler Empire had begun digging under the Eagle territory, Scorpix called for a top-secret meeting with two high-ranking, intelligent scorpions who'd also lost faith in the Scorpion Monarchy. Using a hologram device to record the full meeting, Scorpix explained to the scorpions (who would later name themselves Craunus Maximus and Calloran Fen) that if he, the current Supreme Leader, were to die or be captured indefinitely like the King and Prince, it would definitively prove that a king or single autocratic leader was not fit for the Scorpion Tribe. Scorpix explained to the two scorpions that, if he had such a fate before coming to lead a Scorpion Republic himself, he wanted them to announce to the Scorpions that they were the Supreme Leader's successors, and become the first two Consuls in a democratic government for the Scorpion Tribe. Prepared and unafraid for his own possible death due to the war, Scorpix had the two scorpions start secretly forming the Republic in the tunnels beneath Eagle territory, even as he continued to lead the Scorpion Tribe as a whole. Scorpix declared that, by his claw, the Scorpions would adapt and live on regardless of his fate. The two scorpions carried out Scorpix's orders as he returned to the surface. The Results of the Intelligence Gathering Scorpix had grown suspicious of the King's brother following Scorm's capture, especially after Scorponok informed him of Scortica's openly expressed challenge to Scorpix' authority. In the few weeks following the creation of the Republic, Scorpix' suspicions came to a head, when the spies he'd managed to get close to Scortica reported back about the existence of the Combine, a secret separatist faction created by Breen from the Scorpions' half of Black Overwatch. Before his spies were found and disposed of by the Combine, Scorpix learned the basics of Scortica's plan to takeover Scorpion HQ, to counter a mysterious being named Scrin. To stop the infighting and bring peace to the Cavern Castle and the Outlands, Scorpix formulated a plan to draw out and defeat the Combine. Scorpix' intent was to capture Scortica alive, and question the King's brother about Scrin and the situation behind the scenes, in an attempt to understand Scortica's viewpoint. Scorpix only told this plan to his closest underlings: the Republic Consuls, and his Praetorian Guards. Scorpix was going to tell Scorponok and the Outland monarchs (minus Scorm, regardless of the King's current fate) about this plan as well, but Scorpio and Bliston were currently captured by the Lions and Gorillas, respectively, and Scorponok and Scorpia were far too close to Scortica, co-managing the HQ with him, which posed the risk that Scortica would find out about this plan. Thus, Scorpix planned to tell those Imperials about the plan after the fact (Scorpix felt that Scorpia and Scorpio—especially the latter, who'd believed his father to be evil—had less extreme views than Scorm, and could perhaps be persuaded of the effectiveness of the republic as opposed to a monarchy). The Final Secret Plan Scorpix contacted the Counsuls, telling them to mobilize the small, but secret Republic Army beneath the Eagle lands. Meanwhile, the Supreme Leader would take the Royal Scorpion Army up into The Iron Mountains, to stage a battle against the Ravens. With the vast majority of the Royal Army seemingly preoccupied far to the northwest, Scortica would hopefully seize the opportunity to takeover the Cavern Castle. After being informed that this has happened by a scorpion soldier in the HQ, Scorpix would break off the battle with the Ravens, and lead the Royal Army back to the Outlands, while also ordering the Consuls to march the Republic Army on the HQ. With Scorpix' two armies sandwiching the Scortica-controlled HQ from the northwest and southwest, the Combine would be surrounded and crushed, with Breen hopefully captured or forced into surrender. Scorpix was ready to put this plan into action, but was then updated on the status of the war with the Chima Alliance. Return to Crawler Forest Scorpix was furious to find out that the bears were attacking the peaceful villages of Crawler citizens in their former territory. Putting his plan to draw out the Combine on hold, Scorpix detached a portion of the Scorpion and Bat armies from the Eagle territory blockade and brought them to the forest, where they defended the villages from the bear invaders, with the surprising help of the Crocodiles. As the Crawler forces purged attacking bears from the streets, Scorpix engaged in a battle with Baldemar. Their battle was interrupted by Bismarck, who heavily damaged both Baldemar's tank and Scorpix' tank. Bismarck left, however, and Baldemar attempted to fight Scorpix again, but Scorpix was protected by his Elite Praetorian Guards. Baldemar demanded single combat, and Scorpix' tail was injured and quickly bandaged during the fight. Scorpix and his guards continued fighting Baldemar until overpowering and defeating the bear. Final Negotiations After realizing that the Bears would never stop throwing themselves at the forest towns, and receiving word that the formerly unclaimed land and the Crocodile Swamp were now part of Imperial territory, Scorpix negotiated to give the forest back to the Bears, using the captive Baldemar as insurance. The negotiations with Bismarck and the Bears were successful, and all the Crawler civilians from the forest towns moved into the larger Crawler territories that had recently been claimed. Battle of the Iron Mountains Despite not being involved much in the Crawler—Ice Hunter War, Scorpix was a key player in its first battle, which was also one of the last battles of the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War. Putting his plan into action now that the situation with the Bears was wrapped up, Scorpix led the scorpion army into the Iron Mountains to attack the growing Raven civilization there. Scorpix proceeded with his diversionary attack, waiting for a radio call telling him of Scortica's takeover. Once underway, the battle began to devastate a northwest New Talon Industries outpost. Scorpix received the awaited radio call, and was about to call off the attack and contact the Consuls, only for a shocking surprise attack from the Brotherhood of Vultures to bring about the partial freezing of the Raven outpost, and the defeat of both Alliance and Imperial forces. The vultures froze most of the ravens there, 70% of the royal scorpion army, and some of Scorpix' Praetorian Guards. Scorpix, whose personal tank had been destroyed by Raven bombers earlier in the battle, had never come in contact with the Vulture species, so he was defeated and frozen by Vamprah himself when he dueled the Brotherhood leader. Imprisonment and Rescue With his body and weapons frozen, Scorpix was taken prisoner within the Brotherhood HQ, The Four Talon Towers. He was later transported by a sky scavenger jet to Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier, the HQ of the Icebears. This was done by Vamprah to spite Scorponok and Team Fire—Stinger during their campaign to fight the vultures and rescue Scorpix and the other frozen scorpions. Scorpix remained a frozen prisoner in Icestrike's throne room up until he, Bliston, and the other frozen Chimians were rescued by the combined forces of Scorponok, Lycor, and Leodus, well into the Fire—Ice War. After melting the ice encasing Scorpix, Scorponok gave him a glowing orange and red orb of "fire chi". When he plugged the fire chi, Scorpix' clothes were transformed into a suit of Phoenix armor identical to Scorponok's. Now with power over fire, Scorpix fought the Icebears alongside Scorponok, Scorpio, and the Leopards. Scorpix tried to fight his way out of the crumbling Glacier, but the sheer amount of heat surrounding him and the other fire warriors caused the floor and walls of the HQ to melt; as a result, Scorpix fell through the floor and was separated from Scorponok and Scorpio. Final Duel Scorpix grabbed onto the side of a mountain as he fell from the destroyed HQ. He saw Lycor and Lyrix climbing to the peak of the mountain, so Scorpix climbed after them. When he reached the mountain's summit, he knocked out Lyrix with the flat of his sword. Scorpix demanded a final duel with Lycor, explaining that one of them needed to die, as the Lion and Scorpion tribes could never be at peace while two high-ranking members of those tribes were enemies. Lycor agreed with Scorpix' philosophy, and the two fire powered warriors fought. After a long, perpetually stalemated duel on the snow-capped mountain peak, Scorpix' orb of fire chi fizzled out while Lycor's was still active, allowing the temporarily more powerful Lycor the chance to remove Scorpix of his left-hand sword, and stab the scorpion through the chest with his fire Valious. The sword shattered Scorpix's chi harness and went though his back. Scorpix thanked Lycor for the duel, explaining that he'd always wanted to die fighting a worthy opponent. In Scorpion Tribe fashion, Scorpix gave his remaining royal sword to the enemy who defeated him; Lycor accepted the blade and retracted his own sword, and Scorpix, with one last look around at Cavora and Chima, fell, laying himself to rest in the snow. Legacy The Republic Scorpix created grew into a powerful and large faction, despite being at odds with the main Scorpion Tribe (since the majority of the scorpions were led by Scorpio after being freed from Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier). The Republic of the Claw made peace with Chima's inland tribes and maintained its alliance with the Eagle and Croc tribes, until later joining with the Gorillas and Wolves to form the powerful Unichi, the new equivalent of the Chima Alliance. The Republic thereafter overthrew Scorpio, taking over the Scorpion Tribe and fulfilling Scorpix' wish to turn in into a democracy. It is currently unknown if the Republic maintained this control of the main tribe after the events of the RP, but at some point years later, the daughter of Calloran Fen married Scorponok's son, which subsequently ended any tensions between the Republic of the Claw and the Stinger Brotherhood, and established an alliance between the two scorpion factions. Scorpix's sacrifice enabled the regrouped Scorpion Tribe to make peace with the Lion Tribe following the Scorpions' rescue from the Glacier, with both Scorpio and the Consuls maintaining this peace. Consequently, Scorponok would try to kill Lycor multiple times, in an attempt to avenge Scorpix' death. In the years following the Third Great Illumination, Scorponok and the Stinger Brotherhood began building a new headquarters in the previously uncharted Northern Outland Mountains, which they named after Scorpix. A massive 12-foot tall titanium statue of Scorpix was constructed in the city's center, and had a plaque beneath it explaining that the symbiotic and then brotherly relationship between Scorpix and Scorponok was the origin of the Stinger Brotherhood. By the year 28 AR, Scorpix City had grown into an enormous futuristic metropolis. One of the largest cities on the continent at the time, it became home to members of many different species, but was of course protected and controlled by the scorpions of Scorponok's Stinger Brotherhood (and later Scorponok II's Stinger Empire). Appearance, Gear, and Traits Appearance: Wears the same golden armor/chi harness mold as Scorm, and has a silver and black torso, as well as a gold head. He has one gold arm and one silver arm, the 2 armor colors showing his rank. He wears green on his lower body/legs. When Scorpix plugged fire chi, this outfit was transformed into a suit of Phoenix armor identical to all other non-fire tribe Chimians who used fire chi. Weapons and gear: 2 gold and green Scorpion swords, and a surprisingly large arm-mounted slingshot that can launch a poisonous vial of green stinger venom that explodes on impact. When Scorpix plugged fire chi, the green on his swords was changed to red, and he was able to channel blasts of pure fire through the swords. Personality: Scorpix is one of Scorm's favorite generals, because of his ruthless, savage, and relentless battle strategies. He is a very smart strategist and tactician. Scorpix believed the scorpion species should evolve in a metaphorical sense if it was to survive, and, unlike Scorm, Scorpix was open to the idea of democratic governments and alliances with tribes not native to the Outlands. Despite this though, Scorpix was a strong supporter of Bliston and Scorm's decision to attack the inland of Chima in order to claim more territory. Everything Scorpix did was for the well-being of his people, even at the detriment of other tribes. Because of this, Scorpix was an antagonist to the Chima Alliance, but remembered as one of the great heroes of the Scorpions. Trivia * Scorpix was named after the robot character Scorpix from JGREAD's LEGO Island Adventures movie, who'd had scorpion symbolism in his design. * Some of the dialogue in Scorpix' second duel with Lycor was referencing the duel between Obi-Wan Kenobi and General Grevious in Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith. * Scorpix' Elite Praetorian Guards are scorpion versions of the guards of the same title from the Roman Empire. Their armor was based on the guards from Star Wars. * Like with Lyrix and Senix, the plural for Scorpix can be either Scorpix' or Scorpix's, used alternately. * Scorpix' theme song: Category:Crawlers Category:Antagonists Category:Scorpions Category:Outlands Category:Wars Category:Leader Category:All Articles